No Secrets! SHHH!
by jhrules11
Summary: The daughters of the amazing high flying tag team, the Hardyz are back at school, but do the girls have a dirty little secret?CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just gonna skip the whole **_**I don't own such and such**_** cause I don't own anything.**

I look at the TV screen through my fingers. He had just jumped off a twenty foot ladder onto plain white canvass.

I gasp. Why. _WHY?!_ Can't he just have a regular match for once?

"_He's going up! He's going up! This is it! NEW CHAMPION!"_ screamed the commentators.

"_Here is your winner and the new WWE Champion, JEFF HARDY!"_

Dad's music played and he celebrated with the fans. Cena looked devastated.

I can't believe people think he's hot…

Yeah. That's right. My Dad's Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

Most people would kill to be in my position, but it's not what it's cracked up to be.

We hardly go out. Every where we go Dad's signing autographs for screaming girls.

You're probably like, who the eff are you? My name is Patience Ruby Hardy. I'm sixteen and an only child. I don't have any friends here in Cameron except for my cousin, Melanie Iris Hardy. My Uncle is, of course, Matthew Moore Hardy. He raised Mel on his own since his wife disappeared. Me and Mel go to boarding school in Canada. Our fathers wanted us to be away from the limelight until we finished school.

I go back in about a week.

Cena's got the mic now.

"_Jeff Hardy… I gave my all tonight. I fought with all my might but you are the better man…"_ The crowed clapped and cheered for my Dad and maybe a little for Cena.

"Yo, Pattie!"

I turned around. Mel's here and she's got her riding gear. We were going to ride dirt bikes on my Dad's track.

"Comin'. Did you see the match?" I ask walking to my bedroom, looking for my helmet. That word sounds like_ Helms_. Funny.

"Hell YEAH! J-shizzle was on fire man!" she replied. (Yeah, she always talks like this)

I tied up my blonde hair into a pony tail. It's strange, but Mel and I both ended up looking like female versions of our Dads'.

"I'LL RACE YA TO THE JUMP!" I called over the roar of our bikes. Dad bought them for us when we were younger and we couldn't stop riding them.

On three we were off. I persuaded Mel over to the side of the track. Now that she was outta my way, I could ride safely to the finish.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I fall to the ground mere metres from the finish.

"HA!" Mel punched the air happily. If I was just one month older…

"What's with pushin' right off my bike?!" I screamed in my southern twang I inherited from my Dad.

"All's fair in love and war!"

**Jeff's POV**

"Nice match man…' I turned around. It was Matt. I wasn't paying him any attention though. I picked up the picture of my daughter, Patience. She's always wanted to change her name. Don't know why though…

"You miss home don't ya, bro?" I nodded. I wonder if Patience fed the dogs like I asked her to…

"Y'know… Maybe you should retire…"

"WHAT?! Matt I can't do that! Sure I did what I wanted to do, but I love wrestling!"

"But it's hard to watch you out there. Most of the time when you fall it takes a while for you to get up! Imagine how hard that is for your family."

"I WON'T! I'M GONNA WRESTLE TILL I CAN'T NO MORE!"

"JEFF! YOU'RE NOT SIXTEEN ANY MORE! LOOK BEFORE YOU LEAP!"

"Whatever… you can't tell me what to do…"

**Patience POV**

_Patience…_

_Patience!_

"Miss HARDY!"

I wake up from my day dream. DAMN! Not again!

"THE ROCK!" I answered.

"Incorrect. The capitol of India is not 'The Rock'"

The whole class laughed at me like always. Like my prayers had been answered, the bell rang.

"Homework for this week! A two page report on India's currency!"

God! Why on earth did I want to take this stupid class? I gathered my things and left.

"PATTIE!" I swung my head around and there he was. The guy of my dreams. _Adam…_

"Hey, girl! Where have you been?! I called you during class!"

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Meh, another teacher passed out. You seen Mello?"

"Yo! I'm right here!" Mel appeared outta nowhere.

They hugged and laughed about something I didn't know.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"We weren't going to tell till later but… WE GOT A GIG!"

"OMG! That's awesome!"

"Hey all!"

"Oh! Bryan! Shane!" I jumped on the two guys.

"Damn, you guys grew over the summer!"

"And so did you, Hardy!" exclaimed Shane, looking at my chest.

I blushed.

"Don't let my father catch you goggling at me…"

"Speaking of your Dad, how's he doing? I mean after that ladder match with Cena…"

"Just so you know, we were secretly going for him…"

Adam, Bryan and Shane are the sons of Edge and Lita, or Adam and Amy Copeland.

We have a band called _No Secrets_. Our parents know about the band, but not that the Copeland boys are apart of it, neither do their parents know that were we are the mystery singers.

"Yeah he's okay. But why would your Dad go for Cena?"

"He hates the Hardy's a hell of a lot more than Cena…"

The bell rang again before Mel could blow up in Shane's face about the _incident._

The boys all walked off in one direction while I asked what teacher Mel had next.

"Old Mrs Butterbur…"

"Daaaamn… That teachers a BITCH!"


	2. He's so HOT!

**A/N: You may have noticed that there might be a few days between each POV **

**(Point Of View) Reviews welcomed! But be nice-ish!**

"_You've got mail…"_said a computerized voice. I click read on my inbox.

_Heyz Pats_

_Just letting ya no that the hall is free 4 practise 2nite. _

_C u at 7_

_Luv Adam_

Love? What does he mean by love? Meh… probably means it in a friendly way or something.

_TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SH--_

I answered my cell phone. (Yes, I like My Chemical Romance, OKAY?)

"Hello?"

"_Hey there, baby girl… how are ya?"_

"Oh, hi Daddy! I'm doing great…"

"Hiii Daddy!" Mel had just walked in to our room that we share on campus. She has never failed to mimic me when I talk to Dad.

"_I was calling to see if you girls wanted to come to RAW on Monday? Were in Toronto, not far from your school."_

"We'd love to Daddy! We'll get the train, kay?"

"_Alrigh', I love you baby girl..."_

"I love you too, bye!"

"What's Daddy up to?" asked Mel.

"He wanted invited us to RAW on Monday. I said we'd come."

"Coolies. We might just get your Dad to introduce us to London and Kendrick!"

We both squealed. They were our favourite tag team besides Dad and Uncle Matt.

"Nice practise guys! By this rate I'm sure we'll be ready for the gig!" Adam encouraged us. Even though he played bass, he was sort like our boss, manager type thing. I grabbed my stuff to leave but I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Adam.

"Patience…" okay, this is weird no one ever calls me that. "I want to give you something… special." I closed my eyes and puckered up. This could be it! My first kiss!

"I want to have my lucky pick…" WHAT?! A STUPID GUITAR PICK?!

"You're like a little sister to me, and I care so much about you…"

Little sister? I took the red plastic and said small thanks.

"Mel told me you two are going to RAW on Monday?"

"Oh yeah. Dad invited us." cried out in sorrow.

"Whats wrong?"

"I HATE HAVING TO HIDE ALL OF THIS! I JUST OUR FAMILIES COULD BUILD A BRIDGE AND GET OVER WHAT HAPPENDED!"

"I know… I feel like this sometimes too, like when Mum sees something on Matt, she just breaks down…"

I buried my face on his chest. This felt good…

"There's gotta be something we can do… Even just get everyone on neutral terms…" Adam said.

We pondered this idea for a while, till I heard the worst sound ever. Mrs Butterbur's big booming voice.

"HARDY, COPELAND! BACK TO YOUR DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY!"

Adam picked up his guitar case and we walked to the door together.

"So, I'll see ya tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you for lunch…"

He walked away. I loved the way his blonde hair bounced on his shoulders…

Damn he's hot!


	3. Swantons and Movin' Schools!

Here we go again. I steadied myself on the top rope. _Fear is only a four letter word!_ MATT! Why do you have to be so damn inspirational?!

_1…2…3!_

I searched the crowd for that little petite blonde that was Patience… And there she was looking up at me with that huge smile. Oh GOD… Mel's on her feet whooping… I could feel my face turning a bright red.

**Mel's POV**

"WHASSSSSSUP, J?" I greeted my Uncle, who was, yes, the WWE Champ, Jeff Hardy.

"Hey girl…" he mumbled, clutching his back. "Y'know, if I didn't do so many Swantons, I probably wouldn't hurt so much…"

All of a sudden, Pats whipped past me and hugged her dad real tight…

"Why do ya have to scare me like that, Daddy?!"

"Calm down, baby girl…"

"Well, look who it is, boys." drawled that creep, that ass, Copeland…

"What do you want Adam?"

I looked at Shane, Bryon and… where did Adam go?

**Patience POV**

"What's going on, Pat?" he asked.

"ADAM! I can't hide my feelings for you any longer!" before I knew it, our lips connected. I prayed to God that nobody saw us… but…

"WHAT THE F--?!" he didn't say anymore… Dad grabbed my hand drags me away from Adam and the Copeland's, who were already lecturing him.

"What were you just doing, huh?! Are you crazy?! Time after time, I told you to stay away from those kids!"

"I just couldn't help it! I like the guy, okay?"

"Well, I don't care! You're all I have left and I'm not going to let you throw your life away by getting with him! Of all people!" Dad ran his fingers through the rainbow mess that looked like his hair.

"I'm takin' you outta that school, your comin' back home…"

**A/N: Short chapter, I know… sorry about the long wait… I couldn't think of a scenario… **


	4. Daddy's little WHAT?

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Totally."

Jason started to do his thing, while I sat there cringing at every prick that was forced into my body.

Jason was my godfather, Shannon Moore's, apprentice at Gas Chamber Ink. Why I'm here? As a rebellious statement towards my father, I'm getting inked. On my shoulder was the progressing image of the words, _Daddy's little bitch._ Not too long ago I came back to Cameron and instead of going to school; I'm joining my father on the road.

"You almost done?" I asked, an hour after we started.

"Just let me clean you off." Jason wiped the excess ink (and maybe some blood, I'm not sure…) off my shoulder. He walked me over to the full length mirror in the corner of the studio and showed me it. The thing that would surely piss Dad off.

**Jeff's POV **

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

"Jeff, maybe you should just calm down--"

Okay… 1…2… (Skip a few!) …10.

"She's never late! She said she would be going out for a while and would be back before we would have to leave but the plane leaves in an hour and a half!"

I punched the wall, but in result, I made a huge whole…

"Jeff, sit down… Here…" Matt came over with some water. "You've got yourself all wound up… I'm sure she's-- speak of the devil, look who it is!" She flipped her blonde hair back and looked at me in my nervous state.

"Eww… Did Uncle Matt just tell you he was gay?"

"PATIENCE RUBY HARDY, QUIT WITH THE SNIDE REMARKS! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Hanging with Jason, why are you so over protective?" she turned to go down the hall.

"What's that on your shoulder?" Matt asked. She ignored him and kept walking.

"Patience! Show your Uncle some respect! Get down here!"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"Turn around." as she turned I saw it. It pissed me off straight away.

"HANGING OUT WITH JASON MEANS GETTING A TATTOO? YOU'RE FREAKIN' SIXTEEN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"THAT YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE BASTARD OF A FATHER!"

Patience ran as fast as she could to her room. What had I done...?

"No Jeff. Maybe I should talk to her…" Matt pushed me down and continued to Patience's room.

**Matt's POV**

"Hey, Patience?" I called through the door.

"Come in…" was all that was heard.

I walked in to the room. It was painted purple and green by Jeff and Patience when she had turned fourteen. The bed spread was a black satin blanket and a black mosquito net hanging just above.

"He's pretty pissed, y'know…"

"But he just gets on my nerves all the time! He always scares away every guy that I've gone out with and when I finally get a kiss from Adam… he just dragged me away. I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Yeah… he gets on my nervilies sometimes too… But y'know whats happened between us and… Copeland…"

"But that doesn't mean it has anything to do with me!"

"Do you remember what your mother told you before she died?" I was scared to bring this up, but Hardy's are usually emotionally strong.

"Yeah. She said to always look to fairytales when going through hell."

"You may not what she meant by it, but…" I walked over to the book case in the far corner. I pulled out an old story book that I, Jeff and her mother had read to her when she was small.

"What's this for?"

"Look in the back."


End file.
